pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style)
Pachirapong1999's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Obediah the Wonder Raccoon (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Bing Bong - Scooby Doo *Jill's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Sadness - Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Zetton (Ultraman) *Jill's Fear - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bill's Anger - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Fear - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Meg - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *Jordan - Mickey Mouse *Jordan's Joy - Secret Squirrel *Jordan's Sadness - Peter Potamus *Jordan's Disgust - Squiddly Diddly *Jordan's Anger - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jordan's Fear - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl - Ash (Sing) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip 'n' Dale See Also *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) - Obediah Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style): Minnie Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Transcripts Secnes Index *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 2 - Cheer Bear & Loyal Heart Dog/Bedtime *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockey *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 8 - Sad Scooby Doo/The Big Idea *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (Pachirapong1999 Style) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Obediah-the-wonder-raccoon-shnookums-and-meat-funny-cartoon-show-7.18.jpg|Obediah the Wonder Raccoon as Fear Minnie as Maria-1-.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Riley Anderson Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Bing Bong Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Thomas O'Malley